The Spartan trainer chronicles
by dracologistmaster
Summary: Since Ash & friends succeeded in exposing Kodai, something Ash never thought would happen to him became reality. Zoroark & Zorua have decided to join him in his quest to become a pokemon master. Unknown to him a threat to his world will call him to a greater cause as the remnants of what used to be the covenant & the UNSC arrive in their universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop Kodai, all the tree's & flowers will die!" Shouted a young man; off camera. "What do I care? So long as my visionary  
>powers grow, it's all worth it." Said a man; with a purple aura around him. "So you don't care what happens to Crown city?"<br>Shouted the same young man; still off camera. "It's true that, twenty years ago, when I touched the time ripple, Crown city  
>withered. But, no one knows a thing about that, just as no one will know what I've done today. All anyone knows is that I'm<br>doing my level best to capture the evil Pokémon Zoroark." Said an overconfident, egotistical windbag over a television  
>broadcast as said windbag stared at his likeness in the big screen as he lay in the grass of the Pokémon Baccer arena.<br>Meanwhile in the stands were the ones responsible for his undoing. Ash Ketchum, Brock, Dawn Berlitz, Carl the aspiring  
>journalist, &amp; Rowena a newspaper reporter that was undercover as Kodai's assistant. Behind them stood the very Pokémon<br>Kodai had used to terrorize Crown city, Zoroark, who roared it's despise for the man in the white suit. "You can tell me all  
>about it downtown." Said an authoritative figure dressed in a two tone blue top &amp; skirt with a police officer's hat &amp; badge in<br>plain sight on her outfit.

That night as Ash & his companions, along with Zoroark & Zorua were resting in the Pokémon center, Zoroark & Zorua, for  
>some reason unable to sleep. 'Meema, what do you think of Ash &amp; his friends?" Zorua asked popping his head out of her long<br>red mane. "They are very kind hearted, though they don't seem to like being impersonated." Zoroark started. "Would you  
>trust us to Ash's care?" Zorua questioned cutting her off. "That depends on which one is Ash." Zoroark replied glancing at the<br>three humans, one of whom had laid out a sleeping bag & told Zoroark & Zorua they could have the bed. "The one that gave  
>us his bed: Meema." Zorua began. "Him?" Zoroark questioned pointing one red claw at the boy on the floor. "Yep, that's the<br>one." Zorua answered with a laugh.

Instead of answering right away Zoroark turned away from the boy with a thoughtful look on her face, though Zorua couldn't  
>see her expression &amp; took this as a sign that she didn't trust the boy or any human just yet. Tucking himself back into her long<br>red & black tipped mane Zorua attempted to fall asleep though it didn't come easily. Unable to sleep after Zorua's little  
>question &amp; answer game Zoroark decided to devise a test, one that she thought would tell her if the boy her son trusted so<br>much was worthy of her trust &, if he passed, their partnership.

As the sun rose the next day Ash & his friends awoke to two Ash Ketchum & two Pikachu's one set on the bed the other on the  
>floor though both looked exactly alike, that is until Zorua laughed. "Sorry everyone, I couldn't resist." He said between fits of<br>laughter. "You're getting better, though you have to remember to hide your tail & control your laughter." Zoroark instructed  
>though all that Ash &amp; his friends could hear were growls. "I know Meema, but that one was just for fun." Zorua replied with a<br>smile.

After exiting the Pokémon center Ash & company were headed off to buy boat tickets to send Zoroark & Zorua home, though  
>before they could get far Zoroark placed a paw on Ash's shoulder causing him to stop &amp; look back at her. "Is something Wrong<br>Zoroark?" Ash asked, nodding her head yes she pointed to Zorua. "Something is wrong with Zorua?" Ash asked concerned for  
>the little fox like Pokémon. Shaking her head no Zoroark reached back &amp; pulled Zorua out of her mane. "Meema says that she<br>has a test for you." Zorua stated sounding confused. "A test, what kind of test & what for?" Ash questioned curiously. "She  
>says that if you are to be worthy of us you have to pass her test. She wants to fight you, not your Pokémon, you." Zorua<br>stated worriedly as he turned to look at his Meema. "She says she won't use any attacks or illusions, hand to paw only."  
>Zorua informed him. "Why would you want to join a trainer so soon after your horrible experience with Kodai, none the less<br>a rookie like me?" Ash asked, more curious than anything else.

Instead of using Zorua to speak for her, Zoroark stood up straight & placed a single claw over his heart. Before Ash could make  
>a statement Brock chimed in. "Because of how kind you are, you put everyone &amp; everything else before yourself." Brock<br>stated confidently. Nodding her head towards Brock, Zoroark indicated that he had gotten it right. "If that's the case, why  
>would you challenge me to a fight?" Ash questioned. "You would have to have known that I would turn you down." Ash<br>continued earning a wide grin from Zoroark which showed off her gleaming white fangs. "That was the point, wasn't it?" Ash  
>asked looking up into the Pokémon's glinting azure eyes. Growling, Zoroark nodded her head &amp; grabbed two pokeballs from<br>his backpack. Zorua stepped up beside her with a wide smile on his face. "Meema says that she would prefer to walk like  
>Pikachu does, I would too; you guys are a bunch of fun." Zorua informed Ash as he took the two pokeballs from Zoroark. "You<br>bet, but are you sure you want to come with me?" Ash queried one last time before he captured the two.

Receiving strong affirmative nods from both Zorua & Zoroark Ash tapped the pokeballs against Zorua's head & Zoroark's  
>shoulder. As the pokeballs shook a total of three times each before dinging to signify a successful capture Ash looked to still<br>be dazed at how great the morning was turning out, though all good things must come to an end.

Meanwhile far away in the galaxy a battle raged the likes of which had never been seen before. Bullets from massive turrets  
>that littered the sides of a metallic ship, massive in its own regard with three huge barrels on the front engaged in ship to ship<br>combat with a two tone purple, intricately designed ship that launched blue bolts of superheated plasma at the silver  
>monstrosity before it. Though the bullets almost never ended neither side had managed to defeat the other as shields flared<br>taking the brunt of the damage. "How did they find us?" Asked a tall black haired man angrily. "Not sure sir. The stealth  
>system's online." Answered one of the system monitors. "Damn experimental creation." The captain of the ship cursed.<br>"Shields at twenty-five percent sir." Shouted another member of the crew. "Can we jump to slip space?" The captain asked  
>turning to another crew member. "The new drive is charging now sir, thirty-five percent." The crewman answered. "Shields<br>down to thirteen percent Captain Reese!" Shouted the crewman monitoring them. Captain Reese clenched his teeth. "Are  
>any of the MAC canons ready?" He shouted. "Tube three is primed &amp; ready." Answered a voice he hadn't heard in a while.<br>"Good to know Janet, aim for the thrusters & fire." The captain said as the crewman monitoring the slip space drive called  
>out eighty percent.<p>

Lining up the ordered shot Janet grinned, the corvettes shields had just given out before she fired the magnetically  
>accelerated high explosive round. "Enjoy." She said with a wicked grin. Though her victory was short lived. As the round<br>impacted & explosions rang out through the hull of the enemy vessel the commander of the ship launched a volley of plasma  
>rounds that, if they impacted, would destroy her ship which is something she just would not allow. She had been specifically<br>designed for this ship & there was no way in hell that she would let some last ditch pot shot destroy it. Rerouting  
>nonessential power to the slip space drive she inwardly grinned when she heard that slip space was a go. Tossing a random<br>destination into the slip space drive Janet openly grinned though that too was short lived as several of the plasma rounds  
>impacted the shield knocking them out &amp; allowing several other to hit the ship causing massive damage to several important<br>sectors of the ship including the slip space drive which, due to a power surge, entered a new destination before pulling the  
>ship into a massive purplish portal. "Janet, status report." Reese ordered. "Hull integrity is down thirty percent. Aft med bay<br>& several hangers severely damaged. Shield projectors damaged & the slip space drive is out of commission as of our exit.  
>Other than that the ship is in good shape." Janet answered just as the ship exited slip space. "Good, run a scan of the nearby<br>planets & radio traffic; find out if we're still in UNSC space." He instructed the militarily dressed artificial intelligence before  
>leaving the bridge.<p>

Half an hour later in Captain Reese's quarters Janet appeared on the holodeck. "Sir, scans of the planets indicate only one  
>planet with life on it, however." She paused. 'Here it comes.' Reese thought to himself. "The planets radio traffic &amp; other<br>technology that I infiltrated, unknown to the population of course; has me worried. Not only do I not think we're in UNSC  
>space, I don't think anyone but a Spartan &amp; the local population could survive down there &amp; even then I think I'm<br>overestimating a Spartan's chances if it weren't for their weapons & armor. Some of the legends I found as well as correlating  
>evidence to back up the legends indicate several highly powerful beings among the local wildlife." Janet said showing<br>Captain Reese the pictures & info on the different creatures inhabiting the planet. "I don't understand if this isn't UNSC space  
>how did human beings get here &amp; just how did these creatures come to be what they are today? Most resemble your usual<br>wildlife from Earth. Mice, rats, bulls, others are almost humanoid & the rest; well let's just say I don't think even my  
>nightmares could come up with some of them." Reese started. "What about these legends you spoke of?" He asked earning a<br>smile from the A.I. "Minimizing the pictures & information sheets for the wildlife, Janet pulled up a video of a tan skinned boy  
>with two narrow black zigzags under his eyes with gravity defying black spiky hair carrying several orbs, each with a different<br>element. Inside one a flame writhed while in the others a large snowflake spun in a circle & a bolt of electricity twisted inside  
>of the other. In the distance three massive birds circled each other launching attacks on each other that should have been<br>impossible & what's more, one of them was actually on fire. A long trail of flames extended from the back of its cream  
>colored head &amp; its tail was entirely made of flames while another looked as though it had been struck by static electricity as<br>its yellow & black feathers stuck out in spiked clumps. The last of the birds, though beautiful to Janet made the most sense of  
>the three birds. Its icy blue feathers lined the wings like any other bird on earth. If not for the bird's size &amp; unnaturally long<br>tail & crown feathers.

As Reese watched the video the boy holding the three orbs jumped into a boat that took him to the islands, though it  
>seemed whatever he did caught the interest of the three odd birds as one by one until he reached the last island, they all<br>attacked him. As he returned to the place he was standing when the video began a fourth bird with silver feathers & blue  
>protrusions on its back &amp; around its eyes appeared out of a water funnel roaring it's challenge to the three birds who<br>answered by blasting it out of the air with a combined ice, fire & electrical attack before returning to their fight. Pulling up a  
>weather chart for the time span of the birds fight, Janet showed Reese that during the fight the weather continually<br>worsened until peaking at the time of the boat being struck & the black haired boy almost drowning if not for his red headed  
>companion. A lull in movement from the, then kids, confused Reese as the weather &amp; the birds had continued their<br>respective onslaught. That is until a brownish blond haired girl stepped into the multiple ringed ruins & began playing a tune  
>that, to Captain Reese's ears could soothe the most savage of beasts. 'We sure could have used this girl during the war.' He<br>thought humorously. As the song continued the same water funnel appeared in front of the girl & out of it came the same  
>silver feathered bird, only now it eyes were focused solely on the girl playing the instrument until the last note faded. Upon<br>the ending of the song the bird once more issued its challenge to the three & then once again the music began. The video  
>ended with the boy &amp; his friends returning to the island, most likely to rest, as the sun shined brightly in the sky.<p>

Looking over the information for the four birds, Reese could only shake his head. Whatever that boy & his friends were made  
>of they came damn close to rivaling the Spartans &amp; that was saying something. "There are several more on top of that,<br>including a video file that hasn't been touched in so long that, if it were a physical object, it would be buried in a small  
>mountain of dust by now. The most recent however shows these two boys." Janet said bringing up pictures of the black<br>haired boy & a dark skinned teenager/adult whose eyes were either constantly closed or barely seen for some reason. "As  
>well as a new companion." Janet added another picture of a girl in a dress that, if she were his daughter, would have gotten<br>her in a huge amount of trouble. "Assisting a creature that was "terrorizing" a town called Crown city." The A.I. finished,  
>pulling up the information on the creature referenced in the last report. "If I may speak freely sir?" Janet asked. "Granted,<br>what's on your mind?" Reese questioned. "Sir, considering our only possibility of getting repairs & supplies, when necessary,  
>is this planet. I think it would be wise to send a lightly armed, single person to the planet to talk with whoever is in charge<br>down there. Also, while you were watching the video I did some more digging. Every one of the legends I was telling you  
>about, this boy has encountered each &amp; every one of the creatures mentioned in them. Satellite images back up my claim &amp;<br>I'm sure his friends could tell you more that he's encountered that aren't mentioned in the files I have. One of which is by a  
>professor Samuel Oak on his personal computer. He states that due to an incident with a legend known as Celebi, Ash<br>Ketchum, The black haired boy & his Pikachu were sent back in time & ended up meeting the young Professor & as if he knew  
>we were coming there is a scan of the picture he drew of Both Ash &amp; Pikachu when they met. Sir, I don't know what it is about<br>this kid that draws creatures of such immense power to him, especially one capable of time travel, but I sure as hell wouldn't  
>want to cross him." Janet stated with a shudder &amp; a look of fear on her face. "Noted, though I think we will hold off on letting<br>the locals know we're here until we know whether or not they can be trusted." Reese replied. "What can you tell me about  
>their weapons tech?" The Captain asked. "Nothing besides what we consider ancient machine guns &amp; pistols, though most of<br>the fighting is done between trainers if I understand the rules set by the elite four correctly." Janet replied.

Reese raised an eyebrow in confusion at the A.I. in front of him. "Right you're not looking at the same things I am. The  
>creatures you saw in the video, they refer to them as Pokémon. Trainers capture Pokémon in these red &amp; white spheres called<br>Pokeballs & use them to fight each other. It's not something they do to pass the time either, many people capture them for  
>companionship others for the gym challenges in the different regions of the planet. If you defeat all eight gym leaders you<br>then have a chance at challenging the elite four, the best of the best trainers for that specific region. Other than that you  
>have the contest halls where coordinators dress up their Pokémon to show off different move sets in combinations to earn<br>points. The winner at the end of the competition receives a ribbon, collect enough of the ribbons & you gain admittance to  
>the grand festival. The coordinators equivalent to the elite four." Janet answered the questioning look.<p>

That was it, Reese had officially learned too much about this new planet, as his throbbing headache attested. "Thank you  
>Janet, leave this information with me for further study &amp; keep this between us &amp; only us. This is one planet ONI shouldn't get<br>their grubby little hands on, EVER! Is that clear?" Reese ordered sternly. Standing at attention Janet saluted stiffly. "Sir, yes  
>sir." She replied with military precision. "Dismissed." Reese said with a grin just before the holodeck darkened. "What the hell<br>have we gotten into?" He asked himself aloud.

Back on the planet Professor Oak was working on his computer when an urgent notice popped up on the screen. "What could  
>this be?" He asked himself aloud. Opening the message his jaw dropped &amp; his eyes widened hysterically as he scrolled down<br>the page. On the screen the message read. "Alert, trainer Ash Ketchum has captured new Pokémon. Information on Pokémon  
>below.<p>

Name: Zorua.  
>Height: 2' 04".<br>Weight: 27.6 lbs.  
>Gender: male.<br>To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people & Pokémon.

Name: Zoroark.  
>Height: 5' 03".<br>Weight: 178.8 lbs.  
>Gender: female.<br>Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.

He couldn't believe what he was reading, though thinking back on past events it figured that eventually he would end up  
>with a Pokémon that might as well be considered a legendary. But to end up with a mother &amp; son pair, such a thing was<br>unheard of. He had to get in touch with Ash to confirm this report wasn't just somebody messing with him or Ash's pokedex  
>on the fritz.<p>

Unknown to Professor Samuel oak, at the same time as he had received the report, a copy had been sent to Janet who  
>immediately forwarded it to Captain Reese's private files flagged as an urgent update.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't edited this chapter yet due to computer issues. As soon as I can edit it I will repost it.

As Reese rose from his bed the next morning he noticed that the files he was viewing the day before with Janet had already been pulled up & Janet was standing on the holodeck looking through them with a curious expression on her face. "Good morning Captain Reese." The A.I. greeted her commanding officer cheerily adding the salute for good measure. "Morning Janet, what brings you to my computer so early?" He questioned curiously. In the few months that he had been Captain of the experimental ship the UNSC BLACK WING, the A.I. almost never came into his personal quarters unless instructed or the subject was important. "The boy we were discussing yesterday, apparently the professor that gave him his first pokemon tracks each & every one of their progress when they check in except for his." Janet replied bringing up the boys picture. "I received an automatic update on him yesterday when he caught these two pokemon, by the way I pulled a basic profile from that professor's computer for the boy if you want to look it over." Janet stated throwing up the profiles of the two pokemon & the boy, who's name was Ash Ketchum.

As he read over the files Reese let out a heavy sigh & began rubbing his temples slowly. "This planet makes no sense whatsoever." He stated in a whisper. 'First those videos that I don't want to believe, now this!' He thought shaking his head. "Janet, I seem to recall a last minute addition being made to our crew roster, but no description was ever given. Can you tell me anything about our guest?" Reese questioned with a heavy sigh. "As a matter of fact I can. Our guest is a Spartan that, technically doesn't exist. The project was dubbed Project shadow & of it's over three hundred "volunteers" only sixty survived the training & augmentation process." She started. "I can tell you all of this because we are outside ONI & UNSC command & we might need him." Janet informed Reese before he could interrupt her. "I see, is he safe to let out among the men?" Reese asked hoping for an affirmative answer. "Yes sir, though as usual he's one to keep to himself." Janet replied as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Alright, what is his designation & skills?" Reese questioned hoping that the Spartan would be useful aside from combat prowess. "Designation Delta298, as for his skills, not even I was told what he could do." Janet answered.

Reese rolled his eyes. "ONI really enjoys toying with me, don't they?" He said aloud. "They enjoy toying with everyone." Janet replied as she turned back to the files she had pulled up. "By the way, I put a password on these files that not even ONI could crack, unless Cortana comes back somehow." Janet informed the Captain. "Thank you for telling me." Reese replied. "As for our friend down in the freezer, wake him up & guide him here." Reese instructed. "Yes sir, it will be about fifteen minutes." Janet stated, once more turning to the files in front of her.

Meanwhile in the cryo bay a pod with a thick glass panel, once covered by frost so thick it's contents couldn't be made out began to rapidly thaw revealing an armored humanoid figure. Responding to the automatic alarm that this triggered the cryo team entered & briefed the armored figure after running a systems check on the armor. After making his way to the Captains quarters Spartan D298 knocked making sure it was alright for him to enter. "Come in," Reese started as the door opened. Once the door closed he turned to Janet, making sure that the file had been closed & locked away. Seeing that it was he turned his attention back to the Spartan. "Before we get started I need you to understand that everything discussed in this room must NEVER be revealed outside it, is that understood?" Reese instructed receiving a rigid salute & a. "Sir, yes sir." From the Spartan, whose voice reminded him of Master chief. "Good, now on to why I woke you up." Reese said as he explained everything up until the Spartans awakening.

Like Reese, the Spartan couldn't believe what he was being told, even with the evidence that the ships A.I. was pulling up to support their claims. "Which brings us to our current predicament. I need someone to represent us & our ship, aside from myself, until we can make nice with the locals. However, the only other person on this ship capable of representing us, isn't a person at all." Reese stated glancing at the A.I. on the holodeck. "Understood," The Spartan started. "Though I already have an A.I." He finished turning his attention to Janet. "That won't be a problem, all I need is someone to set up a holodeck on the planet, somewhere that the leader or leaders of the planet would all meet." Janet replied gesturing to a device he hadn't seen earlier. "As a secondary objective, I want you to locate & if possible bring this boy back with you, so long as the leaders of this planet allow it. I have many questions I would like to ask him. Also for the duration of our stay here your name & for us call sign is Dante." Janet added with a grin.

Meanwhile walking through the Eterna forest in sinnoh Ash & his friends, two of them new to the group, were heading towards the next town, A town called Eterna city. "I can't wait to get my next badge." Ash said enthusiastically as the town came into sight on the horizon. Little did he know he & his friends were walking right into an all too familiar trap. As the three ran towards the town closing some of the distance between them & their destination quickly, the ground suddenly gave out beneath them dropping them into a deep hole dug by three familar crooks as they began their motto. "Prepare for trouble, team rocket is here!" Shouted a female voice with a laugh. "& make it double our victory is near." Said a male. But before they could continue Ash decided to interrupt. "Yeah, yeah, you finish the motto, I tell you you're not getting Pikachu you pull some new robot out of your hat & I still beat you anyway. Can we just skip to the part where you blast off for like the millionth time? I've heard this motto so many times before I could recite it by heart, as a matter of fact Misty & I once turned it on you if I recall, but that will have to wait. Pikachu, use thunder." Ash instructed.

Following his trainer & best friends instructions Pikachu charged up his thunder attack & let it loose before team Rocket could safeguard themselves. "Looks like team rockets blasting off again!" The two humans & a meowth shout in unison as they disappear into the horizon. "Those three are really starting to get on my nerves, do you think we'll ever have a day where they don't bother us?" Ash asked as he turned to face Brock. "I don't know Ash, I honestly don't." Brock replied with a grin as he remembered the day Ash & Misty, one of their old travelling partners & Gym leader, had used the team Rocket motto, with a few changes to the wording of course, against the three annoyances, it had made them so mad.

After climbing their way out of the pit Ash turned to his companions. "Is everyone alright?" He asked as he looked over his group. "I'm okay." Dawn replied. "I hate saying this, but i'm used to it by now." Brock answered. The camouflaged Zoroark & Zorua simply nodded as they dusted themselves off. "Don't worry about it I'll make sure everybody gets a bath as soon as we reach the pokemon center, a week on the road is too long to go without a shower." Ash stated, earning a surprised look from Zoroark. "Is something wrong?" Ash questioned. "You look surprised." He stated looking her in the eyes. Shaking her head she waited for the boy to turn his back before letting a smile cross her face. "I wonder what that was about?" Ash whispered to himself.

Spartan D298, or Dante had already collected his weapons & the portable holodeck & loaded them into the drop ship he was assigned. His weapons were allowed because the storm covenant could always make another appearance & if they got through the ship the planet would fall next, therefore an entire armory had been partially emptied as a precaution, though the ship still had plenty of weapons to go around. Sitting down in the pilot seat Dante prepared the dropship for take off.

Minutes later the ship was launched & Dante was on his way to the planet below. 'Remember, we need to make a good first impression.' Said a voice in Dante's helmet as a screen popped up in the top right corner of his helmets visor. "I know that Rena." Dante replied as the ship entered the planets atmosphere. Unfortunately his path was intercepted by a massive thunderbolt from a massive storm over one of the towns that littered the planets surface that short circuited his dropship & sent his armor into lockdown. "Rena, I could use some help." He said calmly. "Already under control, the ship will crash land close to a city." Rena started. "However this ship has been modified with shield technology so the crash won't do any damage, or at least it shouldn't if my calculations are correct." Rena replied sounding somewhat concerned. "I trust you Rena, five years & almost no major mistakes." He replied just before the ship smashed into the ground. Taking over the controls Rena made sure that all power to the pelican was turned off so that nothing malfunctioned. "So, talk to pass the time until your suit unlocks?" Rena asked with an amused grin. "Sure, why not." Dante replied.

Ash & company had been walking since they fell into team Rocket's trap. None of them wanted a repeat of that incident, though as they kept walking a massive cloud of dust in the distance caught their attention. "What could that be?" Ash asked curiously. "I don't know Ash." Dawn replied. "It could be a battle, but that doesn't look like any sandstorm attack i've seen." Brock answered. "Whatever it is we should stay away from it. Anything that can make a noticeable cloud like that is sure to be dangerous." Brock added with a wary glance at the large cloud of dust.

Unfortunately, Brock couldn't have been more wrong. Dante's crashed pelican was only dangerous if you were an enemy. Dante's armor had only been locked for twenty to thirty minutes after the crash, perks of being an ONI black op, & he had left after collecting a few weapons which consisted of a standard issue assault rifle & magnum pistol as well as a fifty caliber sniper rifle with high velocity rounds.

Activating his Radio Dante called the black wing. "UNSC black wing, this is Spartan Dante." He stated hoping that the electrical surge didn't fry his radio. "...read you loud & clear Spartan." Came the reply moments later. "Black wing, my bird went down east, north east of my current position due to an electrical surge, suggest a repair team to be safe & a cloaking shield is active to keep our presence a secret." Dante replied. "Acknowledged Spartan, Janet has run a scan of the region you're in, sending you the map now. Be advised, Ship A.I. suggests you keep your current heading & keep weapon use to situations that deem them absolutely necessary good luck Spartan." The crewman stated. "Acknowledged, Dante out." The Spartan replied before starting his run toward the town Janet marked for him.

Rena took the silence to study the map they had been given. After she had it memorised she returned her attention to her long time partner. "Alright partner, riddle me this. Why would Janet send us to a tiny town like this? None the less one that's hundreds of miles away at the least." Rena questioned with a thoughtful look. "I don't know & it's not my place to question. Janet thinks this place will help us accomplish something so that's where we're going. Besides, a planet like this is a nice change from the death & bloodshed we always see, wouldn't you agree?" Dante questioned, his expression never changing. Rena turned thoughtful for a moment as she took in everything through Dante's visor. "I certainly agree. I almost wish we hadn't found this place the way we did." Rena stated.

Hours later with the moon high overhead Dante hadn't stopped, his destination was barely a few miles out now & he had a job to do there. As he reached the city limits he noticed a sign that read. 'Welcome to Sandgem town.' "Definitely a unique name." Rena stated. "Agreed, why such a small settlement though?" Dante questioned. "We won't know until morning, though it looks like someone is still awake." Rena said highlighting the building on Dante's HUD.

Moving to investigate the building, Dante entered cautiously earning fearful looks from those still awake at this late hour. Those awake being the pink haired nurse of the apparent hospital & a large, pink, egg shaped creature with a nurse's hat. "H-hello, I'm Nurse Joy, c-can I help you?" The pink haired female asked. "Yes Ma'am I need some information." Dante said trying to sound as kind as his deep baritone voice would allow. "What kind of information?" Joy replied. "My name is Dante & I was directed to this town by a friend up north. Why would she suggest I come here? From what I saw when I entered town there's not a lot here." Dante stated.

Nurse Joy nodded her understanding. "Despite what you saw, many people come here as sort of a vacation. Aside from that Many younger people come here to get their first pokemon & start on their journey to either challenge the gyms around the region or become the top coordinator." Nurse Joy informed him. "I see, where would I go to get a pokemon?" He asked. "When you walk out the doors turn right, it's the second house on the right. Though you'll have to wait until morning, professor Rowan is already asleep. If you need a room I have plenty open." Nurse Joy replied. "Thank you Ma'am." Dante responded as she pulled a key out of the drawer.

Taking the key, Dante went to room one. Apparently she wasn't kidding about having plenty of open rooms. As he opened the door, what he saw did not surprise him. The room was furnished with a single bed he knew wouldn't support the heavy weight armor as well as a night stand with what to him, was an ancient alarm clock. The walls were all the same color as the lobby, white with a single small painting on the side walls. Entering the room Dante locked the door & set his weapons out on the floor in front of him & starting with the Magnum, began to disassemble & clean the weapons, making sure that each was in top condition & proper working order before placing himself in the shadowed corner of the room with his back against the wall. "0600 as usual partner?" Rena asked with a smile. "Yes, I want a head start on anyone else that might be heading to this professor Rowan's house. Also get in touch with Janet asap & find out why she sent us here & what happened to the professor Oak she was talking about." Dante instructed before passing out almost instantly, cryo was nowhere near a good nights sleep.

Turning off the speakers to Dante's helmet, Rena did as she was instructed. "A.I. unit Rena calling the black wing, over." She said waiting for a reply. "Go ahead Rena." Janet's voice answered. "Just the A.I. I was hoping for." Rena commented before continuing. "Dante was curious as to why you sent us to this town? Though I think I already know the answer to that one. He also asked me to find out what happened to the professor Oak you were talking about? The only professor in this region goes by the name of Rowan." Rena informed the shipboard A.I. "Understood, I'll get back to you on the last question in a few hours, as to why I sent him to that town, we need him to blend in, at least a little bit. Having a pokemon or two with him might help with that. Leaving the armor here would have helped more, but I understand his hesitation of removing it. I would hate to be seperated with the one thing that saved my life countless times as well. Black wing out." Janet stated as the link went dead.

An hour later, a silent transmission alert flashed across Dante's visor. "This is A.I. unit Rena." Rena said. "As promised I found out what I could about professor Oak. Apparently he is only the professor for the Kanto region. I copied every bit of data that I could from his computer, as I suspected he's the only professor throughout the known regions that bothers to keep records of almost everything about this planet. Tell Dante I apologise for the misinformation, other than that I have sent you all relevent data about the planet you two are on, good luck down there." Janet stated with a smile. "Thank you Janet, Rena out." She replied, 'I've always wanted to say that.' Rena thought to herself as she began going through the data she had received.

It was still dark outside when Rena woke Dante, which was just how the Spartan liked it. "What did Janet have to say?" Dante asked. "She thinks that you having a pokemon or two will help you blend in until you find the people in charge on this planet." Rena answered as Dante made his way down to the lobby & Once more found Nurse Joy manning the front desk. "Good morning Dante." She greeted cheerily. "Morning Ma'am." Dante replied politely. "Are you hungry? If so we have a cafeteria just through that door." Joy informed him, pointing toward a door he had not seen last night. "Thank you, but i'm fine." Dante replied setting the key on the desk. "Thank you for the room, what do I owe you?" He asked. "Rooms here at the pokemon center are free." Joy responded. "How do you stay in business then?" Dante asked curious as to the unusual business practice. "The pokemon centers around the region are privately funded." Joy informed him. 'who on this planet would have the money to fund a dozen hospital like buildings?' Dante questioned himself. "I understand, thank you again." Dante said before walking out of the pokemon center. "Rena, run through any & all financial information you can get & find out who funds the pokemon centers." He instructed. "Something bothering you?" Rena asked as Dante walked down the road. "Whoever is funding the pokemon centers can't be a single person & any group on this planet would more than likely not be on the up & up. I want to know about any & all possible threats as far ahead of time as possible." Dante replied. "Alright then, as soon as I can get into a computer, I'll get on that." Rena responded.

A mere two minutes later, Dante stood outside of professor Rowan's house & after knocking, waited for a response. As the door opened revealing a man who, to your average person, would have been an intimidating figure. Dante spoke. "Are you professor Rowan?" Dante asked the clearly unnerved white haired man. "Indeed, how may I help you?" He asked regaining some of his composure. "I feel like an idiot for asking but, what do I have to do to become a trainer?" Dante asked.

Professor Rowan chuckled a bit before stepping aside. "First of all come in, as for what you have to do, it's fairly simple. All I need is some basic information." Rowan informed him as he sat down at his computer. "Now's your chance Rena." Dante stated quietly as he stepped up behind the professor. After plugging a rectangular red device into his computer with a u.s.b. cable, the professor stood up. "Put in your information & let me know when you're finished." He said walking a few feet away.

After putting in what information he could & secretly letting Rena into the computer, Dante turned back to the professor. "Is that all?" Dante asked curiously. "Not just yet. First I apply the data you entered to the pokedex & then I show you the three pokemon you can choose from." Professor Rowan answered as he clicked the submit button. A minute later a light on the pokedex flashed green, indicating it had completed it's task. Handing the device to Dante, Rowan spoke in a stern tone. "This pokedex now belongs to you & contains every bit of information about both you & the pokemon you capture. It can not be replaced if damaged or stolen." Rowan informed him seriously. "Understood," Dante replied placing it in a special compartment in his chest armor. "This way please." Rowan instructed as he walked into what looked like a lab of some sort. "These are the three pokemon you may choose from. Your pokedex contains any information on them that you might want to know later, so without further delay. This is Chimchar. Next is Turtwig, & last but not least Piplup." Rowan said introducing the three starters.

To Dante the three pokemon looked about as threatening as a kitten. Not something a Spartan would normally keep on hand. Looking them over more carefully Dante came to a decision. "I'll take Chimchar." He said pointing at the tiny monkey. "Very well then, here is her pokeball as well as five empty ones for future pokemon. Also, keep in mind that you may only use up to six pokemon in a battle, but you may carry as many pokemon with you as you want." Rowan stated handing Dante the items.

Stepping up to the table Dante held out his hand. "What do you say, think we can work together?" He asked. Chimchar nodded before jumping to Dante's shoulder. "Thank you professor & have a nice day." Dante said, collecting his items as well as Rena. Upon leaving professor Rowan's house, Dante made his way back to the pokemon center. "Nurse Joy, can I get that room key back? & I need full work up on Chimchar as well as copies of the information please." Dante asked still carrying the pokeball's in his hands. "Of course, just hand me Chimchar & I'll get started on that for you." Joy responded with her usual smile as she set the key on the desk. Looking to Chimchar, Dante nodded to Nurse Joy.

Following the unspoken instruction, Chimchar jumped from Dante's shoulder to the desk where Nurse Joy picked her up. "Give me a few hours & I will have her back to you good as new." Joy said as she walked into the exam rooms.

Walking once more into room number one Dante pulled Rena's chip from his helmet before removing it. "Is something wrong Dante?" She asked from her place on the bed. "No, just a bit of a dillemma." He answered looking over his armor. "What dillemma would that be? Wondering where to keep your spare pokeballs?" Rena questioned. "As a matter of fact, yes." Dante replied with an audible growl at the lack of storage space. "Cool your jets big guy. We can ask the black wing for a drop off when they go to repair the pelican." Rena stated. "Good idea," Dante replied putting his helmet back on & placing Rena's chip back in it's slot. "Dante to black wing." He said. "This must be a record of some kind, I've never known a spartan to be this talkative." The radio operator joked. "Very funny, I've never been in a situation like this before otherwise you wouldn't hear from me at all until the mission was done. I've noticed a design flaw in my armor for this particular mission." Dante stated grouchily. "What would that be Spartan?" Janet asked taking over the radio. "No storage besides a compartment I requested which is only large enough to hold a device that holds all the information on every creature in the region which I was given by the professor as well as a total of six capturing orbs which I am currently carrying in my hand. Hopefully you see my problem with that." Dante said. "As a matter of fact I do, busy hands meant death in the war against the covenent. Tell you what, give me half an hour & I'll have something to you. Drop point will be the forest to the north." Janet stated. "Acknowledged, Dante out." He replied shaking his head.

Leaving the room, Dante walked back to the lobby where less than twenty minutes later Nurse Joy walked out of the exam rooms with Chimchar on her shoulder & a single sheet of paper in her hands. "Chimchar is completely healthy & ready for her next battle." Nurse Joy informed Dante handing him the sheet of paper as well as letting the Chimchar back on his shoulder. "Thank you very much." He responded once more setting the key on the desk. Walking out the door he became more alert as he walked north into the forest.

Ten minutes into his trek Dante had his first encounter with a wild pokemon. Pulling out his pokedex to scan the pokemon he learned it's name was Shinx & that it was an electric type. Turning the device on his partner, Dante scanned her as well learning about her & that she knew the attacks scratch, sand attack & ember. "Alright then, let's start off with sand attack & follow it up with ember." Dante instructed as he watched the fire monkey carry out his commands.

Blinded slightly by the sand attack the Shinx couldn't see the tiny pellets of fire about to impact its side. As the fiery pellets hit their mark the canine like pokemon cried out in pain but climbed back to its feet before launching a small bolt of electricity that seemed to have some sort of effect on Chimchar as the pokemon twitched when it tried to move leaving Dante somewhat confused until the Shinx rammed into Chimchar broadsiding her into Dante's boot. Pushing herself to her feet Chimchar looked to her trainer waiting for instructions. "Sand attack one more time, then get in close & use scratch." Dante instructed noting that the pokemon seemed to prefer orders rather than making its own decisions.

Chimchar launched its sand attack once more before closing on the electric creature & clawing at it several times before leaping back toward its trainer. Pulling out one of the empty capture devices Dante tossed it at the creature making sure that he recorded the entire battle to see how he could improve Chimchar's combat skills.

After capturing the electric wielding canine, Dante was on his way towards a drop ship marked on his map. Once he got there he noticed a box that had been unloaded, though before he could open the box quiet snickering caught his attention. "Something funny soldier?" Dante asked stepping closer to the much shorter marine, which also put him in line of sight of the rest of the crew who openly laughed their asses off. All that is, but the one female of the group. "She's cute, sir. Is she yours? On top of that, what is she?" The female soldier asked as she walked up to the Spartan. "I can't comment on that soldier, all I can recommend is talking to the ships A.I. Janet when you get back. She might tell you." Dante answered.

Opening the box he pulled out several different armor additions such as a belt loaded with empty pockets as well as a chest piece with a knife on the right shoulder & a bag of some sort on the chest.

Taking the two pieces Dante quickly placed his occupied pokeballs in one pocket on the belt & the empty ones in another. The rest of the belt he left empty for future use. In the chest pouch he placed the medical report for Chimchar whom he nicknamed Hell raiser due to her blaze ability. As for the Shinx, he held off nicknaming her for now & continued on his way to the next town which he learned was called Jubilife city which he had reached by mid-day at full sprint.

Hell raiser had tried to point things out to her trainer several times, but he never responded. Deciding instead to remain quiet until the faceless human was ready to talk to her, an event that, unknown to her, was soon to come. "Where do we go now?" Her faceless comrade asked turning his head toward her.

Still not used to the highly reflective & intimidating thing that covered her trainers face Hell raiser pointed to the north, towards another pokemon center. 'It appears pokemon need regular healing.' Rena stated. "Can you blame them? the battles they have with one another are almost as brutal as spartan hand to hand combat. They may have spectacular abilities, but they aren't as durable as a Spartan." Dante replied. "True, but this might slow you down a bit." Rena added. "It might, but that gives me the chance to look for the secondary objective." Dante responded as he made his way to the pokemon center, the people crowding the streets parting & falling silent at the sight of the seven & a half foot tall armored humanoid.

entering the pokemon center Dante had been about to ask the clerk if she would take a look at his pokemon but the person behind the desk momentarily took his words. "How did she get here ahead of us?" Rena questioned with a disbelieving look. "I don't know, but I think we should find out." Dante answered as he approached the front desk getting the same look from Nurse Joy as if she had first seen him. "Nurse Joy, I have two questions. One: How did you get here ahead of me? Two: Would you take a look at my pokemon? I would like a full report on the Shinx if possible." Dante questioned as politely as he could.

Nurse Joy had gotten used to being asked the first question, it was the first thing out of every new trainers mouth. Jerking her thumb over her shoulder at a picture on the wall Nurse joy answered the armored figures question. "That should be enough of an answer to your first question. As for the other, if you'll hand over the pokemon I will have them taken care of as soon as I can. We're a bit backed up today." Nurse joy responded as three young trainers with injured pokemon came in with tears in their eyes. "Nurse Joy, team Galactic hurt our pokemon & took one from each of us." The children said placing their pokeballs on the counter.

Kneeling down to look the kids in their eyes, Dante spoke. "While the nurse is taking care of your pokemon would you show me where these people are?" Dante asked his voice betraying his attempt at kindness.

The girls of the group backed away & the boy of the three nodded before leading Dante out the door & to the north. As they approached a four way intersection Dante grabbed the boys shoulder. "Stay here & don't move." He instructed seriously as he pulled the magnum from his hip. Hugging the wall as he approached the corner of the building Dante peaked around the corner where three typical grunts were teaming up on a single trainer & pokemon, taunting & threatening the young girl with violence.

Stepping from his cover at the threats being carelessly thrown at the young lady Dante fired a warning shot that grazed one of the grunts ears. "AH! What the hell was that?" One of the rediculously dressed men yelled. "That was a warning. Hand over the pokemon you've taken from the trainers, as well as your own or the next one goes in your knee." Dante ordered with the magnum still trained on one of the grunts left standing. "There are three of us & one of you, we have the advantage, Shinx use quick attack!" The grunt shouted.

Following the instruction it was given the Shinx attacked the armored figure, though it didn't do it any good as it bounced off the shield around his armor knocking a miniscule portion of his shield out. "Wrong choice." He said as he shot the grunts once each in their knees. The shinx growled as the armored giant walked towards it's trainer in an attempt to scare the human away, it did not work.

Reaching down & pulling one grunt up by his hair Dante repeated his demand. "Last chance, hand over the pokemon you stole." He said with a slight growl in his voice. "Yeah, yeah okay, just don't kill us." Pleaded the grunts, begging for their lives. "Why should I spare you? You were ready to harm that little girl if she didn't hand over her pokemon, so why shouldn't I kill terrorists like you?" Dante demanded as he took the stolen pokeballs from the grunts as well as their own. "We can give you information on our organization." The grunts replied. "Depending on the intel you give me, I might let you live." Dante responded after a moments thought.

Fortunately for the three goons, after they gave Dante the information he wanted, officer Jenny arrived on scene. "What's going on here?" She demanded with one hand on her sidearm. "The situation is under control ma'am & these three are all yours." Dante stated as he walked back to the pokemon center. Upon entering the pokemon center he noticed the same young trainers sitting on benches waiting for their pokemon to be healed. Stepping in front of them Dante cleared his throat to get their attention. "I believe these belong to you three." He stated as he held the pokeballs out to them, each taking the pokeball they had marked as their own in some way. "Thank you so much!" One of the girls shouted flinging her arms around the supersoldier.

Unsure of how to react Dante carefully set a hand on her head careful not to hurt her. "You're welcome," He said pushing her away. "But be careful from now on though, I won't always be around to help you." Dante said hesitantly. He was unsure why but the girls gesture made him slightly uncomfortable. "Why help them?" Rena asked after he made his way toward the desk to check on the progress of his pokemon's healing. "Are you telling me I shouldn't help humanity?" Dante questioned remembering part of the oath he swore when he was 'recruited.' "That's not what I meant." She snapped glaring at him through her screen on his HUD. "I want to know why you would help aliens that could merely look human?" Rena stated earning a blank look from her partner which told her he was thinking. "Until I hear otherwise, I am considering them human & will protect them & offer what assisstance I can as if they were from a UNSC colony." He stated stiffly, as if he were speaking to a superior officer. Rena shook her head. "I'm glad the UNSC left your memories intact unlike other Spartans, but sometimes I think you'd be better off without them." Rena stated before her screen disappeared.

Stopping in front of the desk Dante was about to ask about his pokemon when Nurse Joy held out two pokeballs & two sheets of paper. "Both of your pokemon are fully healed & here are the reports on both of them." Nurse Joy said kindly though rushed as she ran back through the treatment room doors.

Leaving the pokemon center Dante made his way to the four way intersection finding the officer still there waiting for transport for the goons he had taken down. "Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me where these three roads lead?" He asked hoping the officer would have the information he needed. "The road to your right leads to Oreburgh city, in front of you leads to Floroma town & to your left you need a pokemon that can carry you over the water." The officer answered. "Great, what pokemon could possibly carry a half ton armored soldier?" Rena asked over the internal helmet speakers. "What is in Oreburgh city that I should be interested in?" Dante questioned. "The first of the gym leaders if you want to take that challenge. Other than that theres the mine if you're looking for work." She answered, watching as the armor clad being turned toward the road to Oreburgh city.

As her screen popped up on his HUD Dante spoke before Rena could ask her question. "In our briefing we were told that the elite four of the region are in charge. To get to them & accomplish our main objective I need the badges of the gyms in this region. If we're lucky we'll run into our secondary objective at the tournament of the elite four. On top of that I need money from this planet to take care of the creatures I pick up along the way." Dante reminded her before catching sight of the mountain in the distance. 'That is if the storm covenent don't find us before then.' Dante thought as he set of at a quick pace for Oreburgh city.


	3. Chapter 3 AN

This is the same post for all of my stories, so if you follow more than one don't bother checking it.

There is WAY too much going on for me right now and as a result I have no other choice than to put my stories on hold. So, as of this moment all my stories are on hold and I honestly can't say when I will get back to them. I'm sorry to do this but I can't put any honest effort into them while my head is like this.


End file.
